


BBHMM

by RageSloth



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood Play, Dark Will, Drug Cartel, Dubious Consent, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Will Graham, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, Strong Omega, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageSloth/pseuds/RageSloth
Summary: Will is the powerful infamous omega leader of a drug cartel when he realizes his accountant, Hannibal Lecter, has swindled him. He kidnaps his husband for ransom and plots his revenge on the foolish alpha that dared cross him.(Based off of Rihanna's Music Video with Mads Mikkelsen in it, "BBHMM")





	BBHMM

**Author's Note:**

> So I noticed no one has done this yet and I just needed to... Not my usual since it's not supernatural and I don't know much about drug cartels and such... but I gave it a try.

Will walked out into the sunlight for the first time in four months. It felt almost alien; the warmth on his pale face. It was a shock to leave his cell but another shock entirely to be able to walk past the people who had been keeping him prisoner without being confined with a muzzle over his face. Freedom tasted so sweet. Sweet as alpha blood in his teeth. 

Despite their best efforts to convict him, Will had come out Scott-free. His lawyer had seen to that and she of course would be rewarded kindly. Despite numerous bits of evidence that Will had been leader of a drug cartel and the way that everyone around him looked at him; the dangerous omega, they had absolutely no evidence that Will had been behind the linked murder of some five alphas. It was now currently being blamed on a rival cartel and Will had only been kept in solitary for a few months for minor infractions. Unfortunately, he had been in solitary for past violent behaviors still on his record, but four months was so little time and he had had much to think about. It had almost been a vacation. 

Unfortunately, Will's good mood was squashed abruptly upon realizing one of his bank accounts had been completely emptied. He stared at the screen of his phone on the ride home in shock in the passenger seat of his convertible as his trusted lackey, Jason, drove. He refreshed the page several times then logged in and out of the online website another few times before coming to grip with it; he'd been fucking robbed. His accountant, Hannibal Lecter, whom he had thought was a truly esteemed gentleman, was supposed to be in charge of this specific set of accounts; accounts set up in foreign banks to be untraceable to anyone who caught wind of Will's less-than-legal activities. There was only one conclusion to come to; he had been swindled. 

Will was not easily deceived. He had a talent of knowing exactly how others thought; could see through any deception, could tell when anyone was not to be trusted. That was why he had been so successful. So how had this usurper snuck past? He should have known not to trust an alpha. Rarely did he hire them. They were disgusting creatures; to be used for breeding only. 

When Will had met Hannibal several years ago the older alpha man had seemed almost a revelation. He had treated Will with a level of respect that he rarely saw upon first meeting with someone. As an omega, Will was a second-class citizen. Most weren't allowed out of the house without their alpha's permission and getting an honest job was impossible. Many lone omegas turned to prostitution. Will had hated his lot in life and wanted no part in the kind of slavery he was offered as an omega. He had left that life behind ten years ago after being sold to a greedy alpha for an outlandish sum by his father; as was the usual for those as unlucky to be born omega as Will had. In the space of a week in his new alpha's home he had been bred, marked, forcibly bonded, and beaten. Will had gone mad with fury and killed his alpha with a ferocity he had not previously known he had. It had sated a burning need in Will; a power over others, over life and death... His lust for it knew no ends. So he had left a new man, only to build an empire. He was respected. And he was feared. Something few omegas ever had the pleasure of being. 

Will looked through his contacts before finding the correct number and dialing. It was doubtful he would get an answer from the swindling alpha, but he felt he should check all bases. He had thought, perhaps, that the line would be disconnected, however, the phone rang several times before Lecter's smooth low-accented voice sounded through the speaker of the phone; his voicemail. Will blinked a few times. Unexpected. He sat in silence for a moment before getting a grip and clutched the phone a little too tightly as his anger began to flair. How DARE an alpha do something like this to him? He had had enough of alphas to last a lifetime and he would NEVER be fucked over by one again. 

"Lecter, if you know what is best for all involved, I would suggest you return my money to my accounts immediately. Please don't call me on my bluff." He murmured low into the phone before dropping the call angrily. 

"What's up, boss?" Jason asked. Will's upper lip curled in a snarl. 

"We have fresh alpha blood on the menu." Will said, eyes narrowed. 

-

Little did Will know, that it would be harder to find Lecter than he had thought; yet another unexpected problem. He had had to use all of his best resources including his connection to a secret network of omega hackers. Thankfully, he had money in other accounts with other accountants with which to pay his resources with, though he began to reconsider each accountant almost obsessively. Perhaps he needed to sever his ties in France? or in Cuba. But no, surely, this specific accountant had been special. His beta accountants were so easy to read it was laughable. They were trustworthy enough. Hannibal Lecter was an enigma. 

Will was laying back enjoying the sun on his boat, smoking a blunt with a fishing line in the water when he got the call of his usurper's whereabouts. Whenever possible, Will chose to live in the lap of luxury. Not because he particularly enjoyed or needed it, but simply to spit in the face of any and all who thought they were better. Will had the power. And that; that he enjoyed immensely. So yes, he would be so pretentious as to fish off the side of his yacht. 

He sighed and carefully placed his blunt on the edge of his ash tray before fishing into his pocket and retrieving the phone if only to stop the obnoxious grating ringing. Placing it up to his ear, he listened carefully as his source gave him coordinates for the current whereabouts of Hannibal's Omega, though they had yet to see the Alpha himself. Will sighed and stroked his dog, Winston's back as he came over to rub against his leg then took another long inhale from his blunt before raking a hand through his hair. The fucking nerve... to leave his omega out in the open while he hid. Did he think he wouldn't go after his own kind? He was fucking wrong. Will slammed the phone down and called out to Jonathan to turn the boat around. Things were about to get messy. 

-

Will looked through pictures of his target as Jason drove to the location. The omega was handsome enough; quite similar to himself, really, with dark hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. Anthony Dimmond-Lecter; age 40. If Hannibal would not come out and play then Will would make use of his Omega. One would think the leader of a cartel would have others do his dirty work for him but that was the part Will truly enjoyed and only his most trusted were allowed to help him with the art of such things. They drove a 1970 Dodge Charger with a trunk bigger than would fit inside the car's. All part of the plan. Sometimes, Will liked to have a game of it and this was going to be one hell of a game. 

"Boss, why don't I just grab the kid for you? Why all this extra shit?" Mathew, one of his go-tos for this sort of operation asked. He was ruthless and actually quite trustworthy but recently he had begun to be an annoyance. Sometimes, the betas got it in their head they had to protect someone like Will. And maybe, when Will didn't feel like it, he let them, but Mathew was getting much too ahead of himself lately. Will looked back behind him to Mathew and gave him a cold unforgiving stare reserved for true threats. 

"Mathew, why don't you sit here and wait like a good boy lest something happen to you whilst I am apprehending Lecter's Omega." Will suggested. Mathew blinked at him before quickly looking away. 

"Yeah. 'Course, Boss." He said nervously as Will got out of the car. Will rolled his eyes and stalked around the side of the Dodge to retrieve the rather large trunk. They were outside the ritzy hotel Hannibal had set his omega up in; it was a stark black modern building lit up in blue lights that Will wasn't sure he, himself would stay in. The aesthetic wasn't exactly right but maybe it was simply too modern for his liking. Will yanked the trunk out of the back of the car before pulling it up to the hotel entrance and walking in like he owned the place, giving the bellhop a steely glare when he was asked if he needed help. He made it to the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor where the Lecter's were currently staying under the name of "Lamanna" only to discover that the door was stopped by the very man he was looking for. The omega hurried in and gave Will a bright smile before seeing the button he needed was already pushed. Within seconds of the doors closing Will had grabbed the back of the other male's head and slammed his forehead as hard as he could into the hand rail. It made a sharp thunking noise upon contact but was mostly undetectable as anything other than elevator mechanizations and Will stared down at the unconscious omega, a little put-out that it had been so easy. With a sigh he opened his trunk and shoved the limp male inside. 

-

Will let the fellow omega tumble from the trunk and onto the hard concrete floor. He was still passed-out and limp, pretty lashes resting against his pale cheeks. Will brought up his boot and pushed him over into his back before coming down to straddle him, turning his head to the side and pulling at his shirt to look for a mark. When he found none he furrowed his brows and grabbed hold of the hem of his shirt, near-ripping it from him and finding him slim and pale beneath, but still, his skin was un-marred by teeth. Will whipped his head around to his cohorts angrily. 

"Why did no one tell me he wasn't claimed?!" Will growled out. Mathew blinked at him. 

"He's not? They're married..." He said dumbly. Will hissed and began to tap at the other male's cheeks impatiently. 

"Anthony... hey, wake up." Will called out, slowly getting the other to rouse. Eventually Anthony's lashes fluttered and he blinked up at him slowly. Will gave him a cruel smile. 

"Hello, Anthony." He said. The other omega's brows drew together and he licked his lips, mouth dry. 

"Wh-where am I?" He asked warily, voice accented with British. Will drew up his legs just as Anthony began to move his arms, quickly shoving his boots down onto his hands and pinning him. The other male blinked in alarm before swallowing and taking in a long breath, letting it slowly out through his nose. "I suppose I should ask, what did he do to you?" Will smiled wide. 

"Bingo." Will said as he fished into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it even as he continued to pin Anthony down with his feet. He inhaled before letting out a long stream of smoke. He really hated being diplomatic. He would much rather play and when he was trying to intimidate it was imperative to look into another's eyes; something he avoided. Too much baggage. Too much emotion. He could feel Anthony's fear, his anger... it made him anxious. He took another soothing puff from the cigarette. "I want my goddamn money. No alpha would ever get away with this shit with me. You understand, omega?" Will asked, holding the cig betwixt his fingers. Anthony raised his brows but nodded. "Good. I'm going to call your alpha, and I want you to tell him who you're with, and that we'll be keeping you until I get my damned money back and he gives himself up... for penance. Alright?" Will asked, raising his brows. Anthony swallowed and nodded and Will moved off him, standing and smoking, looking bored and annoyed. He reached into his pocket and took out the phone he had confiscated from the man, tossing it to him once he had dialed the number. Anthony caught it, standing and chewing on his lip for a moment before slowly putting it to his ear.

Will was both put-out and impressed by the fact that Anthony wasn't a sobbing mess right now. Omegas were taught to placate; to make others feel sorry for them. Will didn't blame them; it was social conditioning, but it was pathetic. This one seemed mostly cool-headed. 

"H-hannibal...? I'm being held hostage... yes... by..." He looked at Will and Will supplied him with his name. "Will Graham. He says he wants his money and that he'll be... keeping me until you return it and give yourself up for... penance...?" He looked at Will again and Will nodded, stepping forward and taking the phone from his hand, bringing it to his ear. 

"You heard that correctly, Lecter?" Will asked, eyes narrowed, watching his hostage. 

"Quite clearly, Will. Though, Anthony isn't claimed if you're aware. If you kill him it won't sever a bond, if that is the threat you are trying to make." Will huffed out. 

"Yes, I'm aware of it. He smells infertile. Suppose that's why you didn't claim him? Despicable alphas. No better than animals. You should all be caged. Maybe it was a poor choice to take your omega, since he's nothing more than a toy for you. Perhaps I'll just kill him now and rid myself of the burden." Will spat. His anger was growing out of control. It didn't help that he was so close to heat: a few days max. He wanted to find the alpha and rip his throat out with his teeth. 

"No, don't kill him. I didn't say he didn't mean anything to me, Will. I'll meet you as requested." Hannibal said in his cool low tone. 

"A barn off of 30th and main. 7 o'clock." Will said before hanging up. He looked at Anthony with raised brows before turning to his lackeys. 

"Strip him and hang him by his ankles from the rafters." Will said as he walked away, taking in another long puff of smoke. 

-

Later, after making a few calls to sort out some disputes with clients, Will entered the barn again to see his men had done as he asked. The Omega hung upside down, arms tied behind his back with the blood rushing to his face, making it red as cherries. They had gagged him and the omega looked near to passing out. People weren't meant to hang like that for extended periods of time and it had been hours; his eyes were bulging, veins near to bursting, and his feet looking bluish from being tied tight around the ankles. 

Will pulled the phone back out and took a photo as he puffed a joint, sending it to Lecter then calling his cohorts to cut him down. Maybe he would leave the fucker worrying.

After a moment he called in Mathew and Jason and had them take him down; carefully. They laid him out on the floor, shivering and in just a pair of navy boxer briefs. Will walked over to where Anthony lay, a joint held between his lips, and straddled him again. The blood was draining from his fellow omega's face now, his body trying to return to normal, though the sudden change might cause him a heart attack. Will was thinking this one was stronger than most, though. He would survive. He was taking in deep gulps of air as his lungs starting to expand again now that his organs weren't slowly crushing them. Will stroked back his hair, looking over him. He felt pity... but he felt like the omega might be just as guilty as his husband. He yanked the gag from around his head off and looked into the omega's eyes, studying the way some of the vessels had broken in them; the whites of his eyes red and dark, and the blue of his irises contrasting brightly. The other male blinked groggily at him and coughed a few times. 

"Didn't know things were going to get so kinky... what're we up for next?" He said sarcastically. Will's eyebrows rose of their own accord and he let out a huff of laughter before holding the joint out to the other man's lips. Anthony carefully inhaled then coughed. Will shrugged. 

"Might take the edge off." He said. Anthony raised a brow.

"That can't be all you sell." He said incredulously. Will shook his head. 

"Heroine, mostly. The opioid crisis is booming and it's in high demand. I don't take it of course, but you're welcome to some if you like, considering your end is likely nigh and you're in a considerable amount of pain." Will offered generously. Anthony winced, closing his eyes and shook his head. 

"More'a that, though..." He rasped. Will obliged, pressing the joint back to his lips to puff. Will sat back on the man's hips, casual. 

"We're moving you. Sorry to burst your bubble, but your alpha is not the most romantic man on earth. He seemed hardly concerned and I want him weeping." Will explained, pulling the joint away and flicking it behind him though it was half-finished. Anthony coughed some more, taking in some wheezing breaths before letting out a pained laugh. 

"Unlikely to get him weeping... but he'll come for me if you ask..." Anthony informed him. Will shrugged and stood, hauling the other man up onto his feet. He stumbled but Will had tight hold of his arms where they were tied behind his back and he pushed him ahead of him and out of the barn, packing him into the car before heading off to a motel for the night. If Hannibal did indeed come, he would only find an empty barn. 

-

Anthony was certainly more willful than the common omega and it was often hard to restrain him until Will made one threat or another. He at least had some things in common with other omegas, one being his sense of self-preservation. Anthony looked at him as they boarded his yacht, staring at the faded claiming bite on Will's neck with interest. 

"Where's your alpha?" He asked, still with his hands tied behind his back. Mathew was holding them firmly in his strong grip in case he thought it might be a good idea to run. Will's eyes grew wide and he began to fight the anger that suddenly contained him. He turned and slapped the other male hard across the face, growling low. The man whimpered, just a tiny bit, face turned down, almost bowing before him. Will panted, feeling his blood boiling. 

"I HAVE no ALPHA." He spat. "Killed. Long ago. Like I will do with yours... after I cut enough pieces off. Starting with the parts that make him what he is." Will snarled. Anthony looked up through his lashes at him. 

"You killed your alpha and you were bonded? Didn't it hurt?" He asked, Will smirked. 

"I enjoyed every second of that pain. Nearly killed me to do what I did to him... but I made it last." Anthony blinked at him in shock, realizing exactly what he was; a monster. No omega acted like this. Will laughed under his breath and stalked away, calling out to his men to get the boat started and out into the sea. He stripped as he walked up the stairs to the top deck until he was in just his trunks and laid out on a chaise, closing his eyes. 

Once they had properly launched the boat Will looked down at the boys on the lower deck and stalked over to the side. 

"Release him. It's not like he can leave." Will called out. Mathew raised his brows. 

"But boss, what if he attacks you?" He asked, brows furrowed in confusion. Will's eyes grew wide and he threw himself down onto the second deck, catching himself on his hands before standing in front of Mathew and slamming his fist into his face. There was a "crack" and Will wondered if he broke something. Mathew let out a loud cry and bent over, grabbing his nose, tears streaming from his eyes. Will growled before relaxing his shoulders and letting out a breath, releasing the anger now that he had gotten his point across.

"Mathew, did I ask whether or not I cared about your damned opinion on the matter? I feel like your feelings are reflecting in your job. It's making me fairly uncomfortable." Will said as if he hadn't just decked the man. Anthony stood up straighter, hand still over his nose. Blood was streaming down his face. Will looked at it and licked his lips. Mathews eyes were narrowed and he looked close to doing something but eventually his eyes softened. 

"Boss... I care about you. I KNOW you can take care of yourself... I just don't want you taking any unnecessary risks." He said. Will tipped his head to the side before turning on his heal and moving over to Anthony, the omega staring in fascination. He roughly turned the man around and began to untie him with sharp jerks before dropping the rope on the ground. He strode away and called out to Jason to come fix Mathew's nose. Anthony followed him up the stairs. 

"Little harsh, don't you think?" He asked in his posh British accent. Will shrugged. 

"No use in fawning over me." Will said in irritation. "He knows his place." Will said as he stretched out on the chaise again. 

"You remind me of him... in a way." Anthony said, with a slight smile. Will raised a brow and Anthony sat on the chaise beside his own. 

"Who?" Will asked. 

"Hannibal." The man said, finding it humorous. Will huffed out a laugh. "Your ruthlessness... He's a lot more refined... maybe gentler when it's necessary... but there's definitely that same... creature, masquerading as a human being..." Will made a face of disdain before a slow grin crossed his face. 

"Hmm. Well, he did call me earlier to inform me he would be tracking me down. That takes guts or idiocy, I guess." Will said humorously. He had indeed called Will; a short phone call after he had found they were not in the barn. Will decided it would be best to remain at sea for a few days while the man grew impatient. Anthony smiled and nodded. He didn't seem to be aware he was in mortal danger at all... or that he simply didn't mind it. "You like flirting with death." Will said. Anthony cracked another smile. 

"Indeed, I suppose I do. You think if he finds you you could win? You're going into heat." The other male said, smelling it on him. Will nodded easily. Will had toned himself well over the years and his ruthlessness and speed definitely helped in destroying what would otherwise be his better in a fight. And he wasn't afraid to fight dirty. He did what had to be done. Otherwise, his heat was something he had control over and he had his methods in dealing with it. Before being incarcerated he had kept an alpha chained and locked in a room in his home for breeding. Will realized he hadn't set anyone to the task of feeding him during the four months he had been in jail. Surely he was long dead by now from starvation. Pity. Will had been beginning to grow fond of him. Will furrowed his brows at the thought, scrubbing at his chin with his palm. He also hadn't started taking birth control again. They didn't allow it in prison. Will sighed and rolled his eyes, looking up at the clouds overhead. They were white and fluffy, perfectly interspersed throughout the blueness of the sky. 

"I'm not so easily indisposed." Will said, thinking of what it might be like to allow himself a pregnancy. He had always fancied being a mother; bringing up little monsters in his image. He certainly wouldn't be able to get birth control in time for his heat. He swallowed and licked his lips, imagining letting one of those beasts fill him like that, ripe and fertile. It was tantalizing and revolting, though Will still managed every once and awhile to let himself be knotted. Will felt heat flare in his belly and he looked at Mathew thoughtfully, the man leaning against the railing on the lower deck, looking out at the sea. His nose had been pushed back into place by Jason's skilled hands and he wasn't bleeding any longer. If need be, he might do... but he would have to be killed shortly after. His usefulness only ran so far. He also looked at Anthony, appraising him. It wasn't entirely unheard of to copulate with a member of the same secondary gender. Anthony saw him looking and his eyes widened. 

"I... ah... I don't get heats. I had it all taken out... years ago." He said, as if finding a reason to keep talking. Will raised a brow. 

"Really? How did you manage that?" Will asked curiously. Anthony looked down, swallowing. 

"Uh... you have to have your alpha agree to it... sign papers..." He explained. 

"And he allowed that?" Will asked with interest. Anthony looked up and smirked. 

"I forged his signature. I'm not having that man's children. We had an arranged marriage." He said. Will threw his head back and laughed. 

"Good on you." He said with glee. Will liked this omega. He wondered how much his deception had angered his husband.

"Honestly... he didn't seem to even mind all that much. I feel like our marriage was for social reasons alone. He's very high society... he was a count... long ago... but he was orphaned and his fortune was taken from him." Anthony informed him. Will raised a brow. 

"And now he takes my fortune... How ungracious." Will said with disgust. Anthony shrugged. 

"We had money... but when we fled the FBI we were unable to liquidate the accounts. He had access to yours, though." Will narrowed his eyes at the other male. 

"And what did you do that has you two running?" Will asked. Anthony looked out at the sea. 

"Hannibal has a lust for blood... like I said, he's as monstrous as you are." Anthony said softly. "My hands aren't clean either." Will was surprised, and elated. He stretched out on the chaise and rested his head back on his arms, looking back up at the sky. This game was getting better and better.

**Author's Note:**

> So I think this will just be two parts. It's a quick little story. Thanks for reading! Comment to encourage my continuance and give me some love. :P


End file.
